conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cerne/Article Logs
Welcome to the first entry in my blog. My plans for this blog are to post my ideas on certain subjects as I work on my conworld pages. These entries will be sort of like additional information pages for my articles that pertain to my own thoughts on the subject rather than their role in my conworld. I am not going to post entries regularly. Rather, they will be posted whenever I have something insightful to add. If I have something to add. I find that I tend to lose interest when I try to keep a regular journal of everything that I do one a daily or weekly basis so that will not be the case here. I am going to start off with the article editing logs that I removed from my article page. ---- 23:50, July 5, 2010: This is my second edit and first revision. On a final note, I should mention that I have very limited time and access to a public computer these days so don't expect a lot of updates at the same time, and whatever I do update or add will be very sporadic. I just decided to clean up this page a bit. But I am still working on it and I am doing as much as I can offline so that I can make what I do put online worthwhile. 16:16, July 20, 2010: Finished my third edit and second revision but was logged out before I could preview the page so I had to log in again. Fortunately all of the changes I made were still there, which is good because I don't have to worry about saving my information somewhere else before logging in again. Don't be surprised if you see a few edits were done without my username. Those were probably mine, I just got logged off before I could save the changes. My first page edit was like this. 21:29, July 26, 2010: Finished my fourth edit but am about to be logged off. I just fixed a few things up and added more to what is already there. 23:24, July 26, 2010: Finished my fifth edit and fourth revision. I feel I should add that whenever I use a public computer there seems to be a self-automated sign-off prompt that automatically signs you off a a certain time. After that, everything on the computer is reset. I was not able to describe the changes I made in my last edit. Basically I cleaned up the page some more, added more headers and sub-headers, and expanded on a few areas. The general outline of this page should be complete now. All I need to do is fill in some of the categories that are blank or too short. 00:13, August 6, 2010: Finished my sixth edit and fifth revision. I added some new stuff - mostly add-ons to existing paragraphs but the Applied Skills section has been expanded a little bit too. I have more to add but I don't have time to add it right now so I am going to have to halt progress for now. I would also like to add that I seem to be getting the hang of editing wiki pages under my user name so if my user name doesn't appear in the history section of the page then the changes I made to the page were probably saved by someone else who took my computer while I was away from it. Or it could have been edited by someone else on a different computer. 16:47, August 7, 2010: Finished my seventh edit and sixth revision. The Conworld Philosophy part should just about be done by now so the only section I have to work on now is the section on "Areas of Interest and Expertise." 19:54, August 8, 2010: Finished my eighth edit and seventh revision. Not a very big edit, but I did fix a few things. Namely a few spelling errors and paragraph order in the Conworlding Philosophy section. I also left a few three-space blanks here and there. They represent places where I want to add a word but am not sure what word I am looking for. I also noticed in the page history that there was an edit made in August 6th but not 5th, which would have been a Friday. I do not remember making an edit on Friday but I did make one on Thursday so either the site got the dates wrong or someone else undid a previous edit and made a new one with my account. Then again, maybe I did make an edit on Friday but on a different computer. To help avoiding such mix-ups in the future, whenever I record an edit (as I am doing now), I will note whether I am using a public desktop or someone else's laptop. Right now it is Sunday, August 8th and I am using a laptop. 23:57, August 9, 2010: Finished my ninth edit and eighth revision. I added some extra info here and there but that is about it. Right now it is Monday evening and I am using a public desktop. 17:28, August 11, 2010: Finished my tenth edit and ninth revision. It is Wednesday afternoon and I am using a public computer. I just added a few things to the Interest & Expertise section as well as putting a short paragraph under my profile's main header. I don't have enough time to go into depth so I'll leave it at that. 21:45, August 14, 2010: Finished my eleventh edit and tenth revision. It is Saturday afternoon, August 14th, and I am using someone else's laptop. I added quite a bit, mostly to the Interests and Expertise section, but I also added to a few other areas and fixed some typos and grammatical mistakes. I also added a new subsection. As far as overall growth goes, this article should be complete now. I just need to add on to existing sections and paragraphs. I might decide to revamp the Natural Sciences subsection later, though. 20:01, August 15, 2010: Finished my twelfth edit and eleventh revision. It is Sunday afternoon, August 15th, and I am using the same laptop I was using yesterday. A lot of progress was made on the My Conworld section and I made some changes to the rest of the page too. I am a bit overdue for work on the Interests and Expertise section but I may get to that on Monday. 03:17, August 16, 2010: Finished my thirtheenth edit and twelfth revision. It is Sunday night (same day). I didn't change very much this time. Just rephrased a few things and fixed one or two grammatical errors. I am going to try marking this as a minor edit so people know that nothing significant has changed. 00:18, August 17, 2010: Finished my fourteenth edit and thirteenth revision. It is Monday evening, August 16th, and I am using a public computer. This was only going to be a section revision but I forgot that I wouldn't be able to log my progress in the final section. I have pretty much completed the Interests and Expertise section so technically my profile page is done now. The remaining revisions will probably be section revisions rather than entire page revisions so I will stop logging my progress on this page after this. I am also going to move my revisions to my blog - seeing as I apparently get one for being a member of the Wikia site - and put dates on them. 21:14, August 18, 2010: Finished my fifteenth edit and fourteenth revision. It is Wednesday afternoon, August 18th, and I am using a laptop. As I typed on Monday, I will no longer be logging my progress on this page. The last log I made on Monday was supposed to be my last log but I forgot that I can't take all of this out and make a section revision on another section so I made this a complete article revision instead. In keeping with my word, you will only see this final log in my blog tab. ---- So there you go. As I try to promise in the other blogs that I have typed, there will be no forethought in these entries. Unless it has already been typed before now, everything in this blog will be typed more or less on the fly (so to speak). Hopefully this blog will live beyond one or two entries. Right now I have a slight but recurring headache so I will end the entry here.Cerne 22:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts